Synthesis and Characterization of Glucuronides. a. Characterize the four isomeric glucuronides obtained from salicylic acid. b. Compare rates of conjugation of R and S isomers of mandelonitrile, propranalol and dextrophan/levorphanol, in order to evaluate the role of conjugation in the differing metabolism and biologic activity of these racemic stereoisomers. c. Explore an enzymatic approach and chemical route to synthesizing 180-labelled UDPGA, which could subsequently be used as a general precursor to synthesized labelled analogs of any glucuronide. Pharmacology of Chemotherapeutic Alkylating Agents. a. Finish developing our assay method for phenylalanine mustard, including special care in establishing the best method to extract this amphoteric protein-bound drug from blood. b. Study the alkylation of 9-methylguanine (as a model system for deoxyguanosine) with phosphoramide mustard to find out how to handle adducts formed with this unstable drug metabolite. New Reagent Gases for Chemical Ionization: Evaluate Pyridine as a Reagent Gas for Carbohydrates/Glucuronides.